


Lily Fading

by weihuahua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weihuahua/pseuds/weihuahua
Summary: 真正的历史隐匿在刀笔吏的字里行间，在竖箜篌的弦外之音，在知情者沉默的唇齿喉舌间。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	Lily Fading

Ⅰ  
这个故事是发生在多年前的一桩旅途见闻，当时我正在世代属于布莱克王朝的格里莫宫中参观。  
这座举世闻名的宫殿曾是王族成员用以消暑的夏宫，后来又一度成为市政大厅，直到近代才终于被修建为旅游景点向公众开放。从三楼沿廊的玻璃窗望下去，可以看见来自世界各地的游人们正穿过格里莫广场。  
在全部一百二十四个房间中，数我眼下身处的这一间最负盛名。它以酷似壁画的织物绘着布莱克家族的成员谱系，没有任何史料能比这棵枝叶繁茂的大树更忠实地记录下那个庞大姓氏曾有过的光辉，光是姓名和生卒年月就蔓延了整整一面三米高的墙。  
“诸位也许已经注意到了，在这个谱系树上有两处零星的空缺特别显眼，只剩下一块被烧毁的焦洞……他们都是被布莱克王朝除名的叛逆者，分别是安多米达·布莱克和小天狼星·布莱克……”  
嘘，有导游开始讲解了，我悄悄缀在人群最后，有一搭没一搭地听着。这是我身为散客的一个小小爱好，这类解说总是夸大其实，不能尽信，但也好过一头雾水地走马观花。  
“安多米达是博罗克斯二世最宠爱的孙女儿，她的名字来源于仙女座的传说，据说性格也一如艾蒂洛玫达公主那样温柔和善。历代布莱克公主们的婚姻都是出于政治上的需求，她两位妹妹远嫁的远嫁，联姻的联姻。唯独安多米达受祖父偏爱，破格准许她自行选择丈夫。她最终嫁给了名不见经传的泰迪·唐克斯子爵，两人一生恩爱。”  
“她可不想再被归为一个布莱克。”  
我正听得入神，被这个突如其来凑到耳边的声音吓了一跳。  
“先生……？”  
那高瘦的年轻人不知何时站到了我身边，一双明亮的棕色眼睛兴致勃勃地看向族谱，显得十分快活健谈。  
“安多米达婚后在娘家的地位变得很尴尬，”他对我说，“姐妹们把对祖父偏心的怨恨都发泄在她身上。据说在纳西莎加冕为王后的典礼上，她带着丈夫前来祝贺，宫廷里的人都当他们不存在。只有贝拉特里克斯坐在王后身侧，掩着口瞟她一眼，随后用尖刻的笑声说了句'珀尔修斯驾到'。而纳西莎的下颔和脖颈构成一个完美的直角，由始至终不跟她说一句话。”  
“哦！”尽管我不认得这个人，他的声音却吸引了我全部的注意力，“所以她才会被家族除名吗？”  
“那倒没有，”他笑嘻嘻地说，“安多米达被逐出布莱克家，是因为她的丈夫唐克斯后来成为了反对王室的新党重要人物。”  
他说得好像亲眼见过似的。  
不时有人提问，导游断断续续从贝拉讲到了小天狼星，他和安多米达的丈夫同属新党中坚。  
不过比起布莱克家族，大家最感兴趣的人物跟我一样，毫无疑问是马尔福家族的末代王储德拉科，他是纳西莎·布莱克远嫁卢修斯·马尔福后诞下的独子。自从他的父母在被送上断头台前接连病逝，这位命途多舛的储君就消失在了所有官方记载中。唯一一具据说是王储遗体的焦尸经新世纪DNA鉴定被证实为替身。有人说他死于动乱，尸骨无存；有人则信誓旦旦地说他被未婚妻格林格拉斯公主所救，得以逃出生天，隐姓埋名度过了后半生，并由此牵出后世种种罗曼史演绎。直到上世纪初，还时常有人自称是德拉科·马尔福的后代，只不过最后都证明是假冒。这段身世实在太过传奇，一直都是传记作家和稗官野史的宠儿，连我都能讲出一鳞半爪来。  
“那是真的吗？”  
“德拉科·马尔福到底被处死没有？”  
“他有后裔吗？”  
这热烈的氛围让导游很得意，他露出一个隐秘的笑容：“这个嘛，最广为人知的一种说法认为德拉科和阿斯托利亚一直藕断丝连。尽管婚约在王宫被攻陷后不了了之，利亚公主最终嫁给了她父亲的心腹西奥多·诺特公爵，却将德拉科作为秘密情人豢养在宫廷中……”  
哗众取宠的香艳传闻在游客中引起了阵阵嘘声，导游脸上暧昧的笑容也随之加深。  
“真是信口开河。”  
我身边的年轻人忽然冷笑了一声，音量恰好能让所有人听清。  
那小个子导游向我们投来恼怒的一撇。  
我深感窃听被捉现行的尴尬，他却置之不理，泰然向我伸出手：“道格拉斯。”  
“哦……”我慌乱地握上那只手掌，“梅丽。”   
他指指我挂在胸前的相机：“你喜欢摄影？”  
于是我告诉他自己正在为一家女性向杂志的历史小品板块供稿，苦于没有灵感和素材。  
“看来这一行很辛苦，不是吗？”他笑了，“永远没有真正的休假。”  
我忍不住跟着笑起来，笑时才发现刚才自己的眉头深深打着结，差不多是把“即将死于ddl”的绝望都写在了脸上。   
“那你可不能尽写那些老生常谈，得来点儿新鲜猛料，”这个刚和我认识不到五分钟的年轻人后退一步，扬了扬他并不存在的帽子，“我可以为你效劳。只是梅丽，我所知道的历史，或许与你能在任何地方读到的史料都大相径庭。”  
知道。不是据说，不是听闻，不是读到。这么多年过去了，我仍然记得他说他知道时的那种语气，那种让我不由自主地相信他真的知道些什么的语气。  
接着他站到了画满人名的谱系墙前，那儿冷冷清清，上一批游客早已前往下一间房参观。他的手指从一个个星光闪烁的姓名上掠过，最终停在小天狼星·布莱克那个焦洞的下方。  
我这才注意到那里有条小小的、不起眼的细线，如同一根幼嫩的枝叶挂在树冠底下。末端没有名字，众所周知小天狼星是没有直系后代的。那么本该被记在这儿的人又是谁？  
他的指尖在那空荡荡的织物上虚抚了一下，又滑向德拉科的名字，似乎两者之间牵着一根看不见的丝线。不知为何，那一拭之间就好像掸落了上百年的积灰，将一个尘封日久的秘密再次释放出了潘多拉之匣。

Ⅱ  
纳西莎·布莱克·马尔福，这位身后尸体被拖上断头台斩下头颅后又被丢进万人坑的“赤字夫人”，在千里迢迢嫁到马尔福家那一年也只是个十五岁的小女孩。  
人们把她从马车请到一件临时搭建的木屋里，她必须舍弃包括母国国籍在内的所有物品，赤条条走过木屋中间的国界线。这是两国经过三年的你来我往后最终签订契约的其中一条。纳西莎一度担心这样绝类交易的外交斡旋会磨光她未婚夫对自己原本就飘忽不定的那一丁点儿温存。  
她在有一个偏心祖父的宫廷里长大，察言观色这门课修得最好，心里明白这些人尊她为王太子妃，却又像摆弄木偶娃娃一样牵引着她的一举一动。  
于是纳西莎把下巴扬得高高的，任由他们为自己一层层叠上华美精致的衣裙。她想今天是她风光出嫁的日子，她绝不能哭出来，哪怕是做给她那个该死的幸福的长姊看。她将母仪一国，而她愚蠢的姐姐一生都只能是个没落的子爵夫人。  
直到一位贵妇人夺走她怀里抱的小斗牛，并且告诉她连它也不能带过边界时，她才终于大哭起来。她把人们加诸在她身上陌生的绸缎、珠宝、冠冕都一一甩到地上，边抹眼泪边想为什么啊？为什么同样是布莱克的女儿，安多米达可以留在故土，而她就非得背井离乡去嫁一个面都没见过的男人呢？为什么为什么为什么啊？  
她哭得精疲力竭，完全失掉了储妃威严，直到马车停在王宫前向民众致意时，眼底还残留着一圈浓重的青黑。这倒镇住了她新的臣民，他们说小公主那一脸冷淡而无精打采的模样，确实是经见过万千繁华后才会有的倦怠，说她入主马尔福家当之无愧。  
于是日后的三十年里，她挽着她俊美阴郁的丈夫永远都以这样的高傲淡漠示人。卢修斯·马尔福是个名副其实的王子，比起混迹军队的唐克斯实在体面太多。纳西莎在闺中时，那些贵女名媛的私房话里常说薄嘴唇的男人往往薄情，而卢修斯显然打破了这个魔咒。他喜欢带着纳西莎外出游猎，手把手教她如何瞄准一只五十米开外的狐狸，她还从他那儿学着说了一口优雅至极的刻薄话。  
有时她花上一整个上午为宴会梳妆打扮，卢修斯会闯进去对她的品味指指点点，从胸针到项链再到披肩乃至于长裙的花色。不不不亲爱的，不是说它们难看只是那太布莱克了。然后他翻乱她的衣柜和妆奁，从一地锦绣狼藉中挑出合他心意的，“你觉得换这个怎么样？”  
这样的入侵往往被她一句“那是我说了算的呢”给打发出去，纳西莎却不得不承认卢修斯的审美相当高雅。国王夫妇在舞池里踩着节奏旋转时，她看着卢修斯薄情的嘴唇暗想是否无论哪个布莱克嫁过来都会得到他这般宠爱。  
她花钱。除此之外没有别的办法打消这个念头。祖父克扣的爱意她要从丈夫的内库里成倍补回来。她开始周旋于各大珠宝商之间，他们纷纷拿出压箱底的宝贝希求留住王后的目光。看一眼吧我尊贵的王后，普天下除了您谁也配不上这件蛋白石的光辉。不好看？没事、没事，我还有更好的，您喜欢祖母绿吗？  
哦，亲爱的艾达大概一辈子也买不起上头的一颗小红宝。她对镜顾盼时刻毒地念着她远在祖国的好姐姐，挥笔签下一张又一张单据，好似用羽毛笔挞伐了天下。  
卢修斯在财政方面对自己对王后都相当纵容，他乐于看到纳西莎每天都捏着新的折扇来问早安，一翘头就露出熠熠发光的钻石耳环。这位美貌的异国王后是他最大的骄傲之一，他深知承平之世没有什么比一位迷人的王后更能安定人心。只要他与纳西莎伉俪情深地出现在众人面前挥挥手，民众就愿意送出由衷的敬祝。这种爱戴在德拉科出生的那一年达到了顶峰。人人都对国家的未来充满了希望，好像王室的昌荣就是自身的昌荣一般。如今的人已经很难理解这种与有荣焉的自豪了。  
纳西莎把少女时代的遗憾都化成了对德拉科毫无保留的溺爱，过去她把花销都掷在成衣店和珠宝商的口袋里，如今她一心扑在儿子身上，甚至向卢修斯提出在王宫旁修建一座小庄园作为小王子的别院。卢修斯向来是国家的主人奢侈的奴仆，何况他黑头发黑眼睛的王后提出这请求时，正穿着洁白的睡袍将他金发碧眼的小儿子抱在怀中哼唱安眠曲呢。毫无悬念的，他一口答应下来。  
别院落成的第五年，德拉科生了一场重病。在宫中流言说来是新庄园里有脏东西，得请人来去去邪气；民间那些话就难听得多，那段时间天灾连年，王室愿意斥巨资大兴土木，却没有多余的钱拨出去赈灾。人们开始感到失望和愤怒，马尔福们走过的地方不再听得见欢呼。而卢修斯和纳西莎对此毫无知觉，他们守在儿子床前时也只是一对普通的父母。  
汤姆·里德尔就这样走进了国王一家的生活中。  
所有人都对德拉科的病束手无策，这个苍白孱弱的孩子看上去撑不过三五天。当时纳西莎早已病急乱投医，裹在一袭黑袍里的里德尔才得到一个看诊的机会。他没有辜负梅林的眷顾，药水灌下去后，当晚德拉科就退烧苏醒，惺忪间看见一张如同热蜡融化的惨白鬼脸，又不负众望地吓晕过去。  
纳西莎攥着卢修斯的衬衫，时隔八年再度放声大哭。  
里德尔由此声名大噪，国王夫妇再三请求他为了储君的健康坐镇别院。而他所谓的神力真正得到宫廷上下认可，则与一年后那根断掉的阳台栏杆有关。  
儿童房是别院上下采光最好的房间，年幼的王储喜欢在游戏间歇跑到阳台上玩耍，扶着栏杆去摘爬山虎的叶子。有一天里德尔忽然告诫王后别让他去阳台，他反复说着“我看到了，陛下，我看到了”，却始终不肯说出真正的原因。几天后的一场暴雨中，儿童房阳台的栏杆毫无征兆地断裂开来，还砸上了一位路过的园丁。如果王储在场，从三楼摔下的后果不堪设想，纳西莎心有余悸，甚至卧床数日。  
这位来历不明的黑袍巫师终于彻底取得了卢修斯的信任，在此后的五年中他一路擢升，据传连国王的私人信函都会交由他过目以验吉凶。德拉科十一岁那年，汤姆·里德尔被授予选帝侯之荣，位列王国七选侯之首。一人之下，万众仰拱，人们把他称为伏地魔。  
德拉科和父母不同，从第一次见面起，他对这位古怪的巫师比起敬重更多的是畏惧。他继承了父亲的刻薄挑剔和母亲的敏感高傲，这种种天性被孩童不加掩饰的天真调和之后变得异常别扭，完全掩盖了他本身相貌的出色。  
如王室顾问兼教授西弗勒斯·斯内普在日记中所写：“（王储）明白自己的尊贵和得天独厚，却还不明白命运馈赠厚礼所必然附带的舍我其谁的责任与使命。我不确定自己的教导能否帮助他更早领悟到这一点，否则对于国家未来的领袖而言，他的自负将是致命的。”  
这位忧国忧民的导师或许言之过早，但德拉科糟糕的性情的确很快就让他尝到了苦头，在他十一岁的生日宴会上。  
那时小天狼星早已被布莱克家除名，不过还没有公开加入新党同王室叫板。因此顶着那一头典雅潇洒的典型的布莱克式黑发，无论是雷古勒斯还是纳西莎都愿意在舞会上买他的账，睁只眼闭只眼随他骗吃骗喝。哈利·波特就沾了他教父的光，从小混迹在觥筹交错间，各种口味的马卡龙吃到要吐。  
德拉科注意到他时，他正把一块只咬了一小口的甜点悄悄塞进桌角。  
“喂，香橙马卡龙怎么你啦？”  
这成了德拉科·马尔福对哈利·波特说的头一句话，哈利从两条长桌的缝隙里仰起脸来：“你知道，那是香橙味的。很恶心，像在吃肥皂。”  
“那你别拿呀！”德拉科的鼻子皱得只被踩了尾巴的猫，还从没有人敢这样说他最喜欢的点心呢。  
“那我以为是南瓜味儿的嘛！”哈利委委屈屈地举着半块马卡龙，犹豫片刻之后把它塞进了德拉科嘴里。眼疾手快，真的，完全把他那句“南瓜味才恶心呢”给堵在了嗓子眼里。等他直翻白眼地咽下糕点，他们就成了朋友。  
没有为什么，一定要说的话，大概是因为他们能够毫无压力地替对方解决掉餐盘里令人厌恶的蔬果。  
德拉科有生以来头一回领会到宴饮在收礼和吃喝以外的乐趣，像大人一样端着高脚杯和新朋友整夜攀谈。是的，攀谈，早熟的王子克制住了无数次把哈利拽进游戏房一同玩耍的冲动，坚持除了聊天不干别的。为了博取哈利的惊叹，他甚至暂时放下对汤姆·里德尔的成见，以夸耀的口吻谈起父亲身边这位神通广大的选帝侯，“里德尔先生有未卜先知的神力，你能相信吗？他预先感应到了那根摇摇欲坠的栏杆会给我带来危险。”  
哈利瞪着他的绿眼睛愣了三秒，蹦出一句天哪，要是我现在把那只大吊灯锯松一半然后告诫王妃近日别办舞会，国王陛下是不是也会封我为选帝侯？  
德拉科张大了嘴，盯着水晶吊灯老半天没说出话来。  
从此他对伏地魔的最后一点儿敬畏也都烟消云散了，只剩下厌恶和恐惧。选帝侯大人察觉到王子态度的转变，还曾对他身边的人大发雷霆，试图揪出谁在殿下面前嚼了自己的舌根。德拉科在那场注定失败的清查中则不止一次地想起真正的罪魁祸首，那年母亲因为他的龋齿严格控制着他甜品的摄入，这让他疯狂想念起生日宴会上香橙的甜味。  
哈利·波特的名字随着小天狼星旗帜鲜明地投入新党阵营而变得尴尬起来，所有纯血王室都将这个异类拒之门外。与此同时伏地魔的专横暴虐在平民中激起了相当大的怨愤，把选帝侯描绘成妖魔的漫画书册在街头屡禁不止，王室的威信一落千丈。  
他们联合新党策划了许多暗杀，试图将这个把国王夫妇当成提线傀偶的投机者斩草除根。这些行动都以失败告终，赔上了许多前途无量的年轻人，却只是让伏地魔变得更加警惕多疑。起初新党顾及王室，在折损了太多成员后，马尔福们的名字就成了刺杀伏地魔路上的附带奖品。为此卢修斯不得不取消了新年例行的马车游行。  
所有难以启齿的危机在哈利·波特再度现身宫廷时奇异地消失了。这一次他的身份是外交使臣，就王储与格林格拉斯公主的婚事与国王进行洽谈。  
这门婚事是在德拉科十六岁那年定下的，国家状况不容乐观，卢修斯当然属意布莱克家的公主们，只要能与那些高贵的疯子们亲上加亲，他不介意把姿态放得低一些。遗憾的是贝拉嫁给罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇后始终没有生育，而纳西莎是死都不愿让安多米达的女儿进门当媳妇的。最终他们挑中了格林格拉斯家的小女儿阿斯托里亚，她的母国固然比不上布莱克，可胜在好拿捏。  
利亚公主美貌迷人的名声已在各国间流传了许多年，婚约一定，两位国君都着急起来，唯恐发生什么变故。  
哈利看上去年轻敦厚，没沾上小天狼星的痞气。卢修斯心中窃喜，以为可以拿捏住他。谁知这年轻人其实颇为难缠。说起话来客客气气，但你每每想在他话中占些便宜时，却如同一拳打在棉花堆里。  
哈利差不多每季度都来内宫拜访，与卢修斯争论一些如今看来无关紧要的礼仪细节。哪一国的君主把落款放在前头呀；嫁妆的清单怎么列呀；迎送人员的身份和数量呀；小公主到底要不要把祖国的服饰留在国界线外呀……卢修斯傲慢自持，目下无人；而哈利呢，他据理力争，像维护国土那样维护着婚约的条款，不让对手占得一丝得意。  
就这样，婚期又在繁文缛节的蹉跎中反而耽搁下来。  
德拉科在父亲的书房门口遇见了他，哈利看上去被外交辞令拖得精疲力竭。  
他感到一阵没由来的愤怒，他想过在任何场合与这个热爱南瓜的少年偶遇，唯独不该像现在这样。愤怒快要吞没他的礼貌，他想往哈利嘴里塞一百个香橙马卡龙。不，一千个。然后看他皱着眉头快吐出来的样子逼他吞下去。哦，吞下去。  
“你为什么阻碍我的婚事？”  
阔别五年，他以充满恶意的语调开了腔，含着一点无可名状的期待。  
哈利愣了片刻，甚至忘记要向王储殿下行礼。他还没有蓄起父亲那样的长发，近于银白的金发荡在额前，看上去柔软细密。  
“难道你同我的未婚妻，有什么私情？”  
这绝不是一个好的开头，德拉科知道，他这口是心非的毛病不知是遗传了走廊上的哪一副画像。  
“没有。”  
哈利侧了侧头，避过德拉科垂下的刘海。现在他把他圈起来了，就像第一次梦遗之后无数次梦见过的那样，为了能靠近哈利他甚至可以接受南瓜的味道。  
“所以，你跟她没什么。”  
“绝无此事。”  
哈利的呼吸打了个颤，德拉科敏锐地捕捉到这一点，忍不住逼得更近。  
“那你愿不愿意与我有私情？”  
哈利感到自己的脚趾在袜子里无法控制地蜷缩起来，太快了，他在心中呻吟，可他想要的不就是这个吗？  
时间有种奇妙的伟力，它可以改变一切，让香橙爱上南瓜，让南瓜爱上香橙。  
哈利和德拉科躲在卢修斯的书房外悄无声息地接吻，橙子，橙子；南瓜，南瓜，浓烈的色彩爆炸开来，到处都是铺天盖地的、明亮的橘黄。  
那个昏昏欲睡的下午，他们在急促的蝉鸣声中滚作一团。德拉科贪婪地含住哈利的手，又从指尖缓慢地舔下去，吮吸指根之间最敏感的皮肤。哈利被刺激得尖叫连绵，他允许他在自己身上践行所有萌发已久的邪恶幻想。汗水从两人身上渗入波斯毯的经纬缝隙里面，温暖而潮湿地包围着他们。  
德拉科把哈利压在那儿，那双令他神魂颠倒的手忘情地插入他白金色的头发里，而他则插在他的身体里疯狂摇摆，深深浅浅地研磨。最后他把自己抽了出来，如愿以偿地在那双手里释放出来。  
看着浊白从哈利的指间滴落，他觉得欲火几乎烧穿了肺腑，却不敢放纵自己去舔吻，生怕吓跑他重逢不过三个小时的情人。对方却伸出舌尖尝了一点儿，绿眼睛挑衅地向上挑起，然后借着那一点湿润，在他面前握着自己射了满手。  
棋逢对手。他强按着哈利背过身去后入的时候想。  
有时德拉科带着哈利去花园里跑马，然后瘫坐在草坪上逼对方吃下最讨厌的食物。  
哈利努力咽下橙子的经络，“我们是不是跳过了什么？”  
“你是在暗示我没有对你展开过热烈的追求？”  
“以及激动人心的告白。”  
“我们哪一次做爱不够激动人心？”德拉科掸了掸衣角的灰，“搞清楚你的情人是谁。荒淫的王室想要开始一段爱情，从来都是以床榻为起点的。”  
“等等，我听见了’爱情’。”  
“你听错了。”德拉科说得云淡风轻。  
“这种事在宫廷里是不是司空见惯了？”  
和软的熏风从林间低吟而过，德拉科躺在他的大腿上眯起双眼。  
“你指哪种事？”他伸手让哈利的嘴唇凑近自己，“私情，是的；爱情，不是。”  
哈利抬高脑袋，确信今天第二次从德拉科口中听到“爱情”这个词。他仰头看见细碎的阳光洒下来，照亮了德拉科胸前别着的宝石。他逆着光眯起了眼睛，一个轻柔的吻落在唇上。唇齿分离的间隙，他说我明天就要走了。  
亲吻停顿了片刻，变得又深又狠，两人都喘不过气来。末了德拉科喘吁吁地抵着哈利的额头说：“告诉我你还会再来。”  
“当然，”哈利弯起绿盈盈的眼睛，“下一次殿下也打算以床榻为起点么？”  
“下一次，我发誓按规矩一步一步来。但是今天我不管，今天的终点只能是床榻。”  
德拉科冲动地将他抱了起来，跌跌撞撞跑回去，用肩膀撞开庄园的大门。他们用力扯下纳西莎心爱的窗帘垫在楼梯上翻云覆雨，把数不清第几次高潮的精液随手抹进鲜艳的刺绣中。  
那块窗帘最终的下场哈利不得而知。王国的财政状况每况愈下，许多人连黑面包皮都吃不起了。几个月后他再度前来商谈婚礼细节的时候，听见民众议论纷纷，说年轻的王储只从父母那儿继承了一种天赋，那就是挥霍。  
哈利很快明白他们所言非虚。王储的庄园修葺一新，喷泉里清澈见底的水从护城河里源源不断地引来，两排积年的梧桐昂然护卫着通往深处的碎石子路。即便在马尔福家最鼎盛的时候，这样的花销也是要掂量再三的。  
他这一次呆的日子比任何一次来访都更长。德拉科的客人来来往往，绝大部分都是些与他们志趣相投的贵族，闲极无聊又想在王子身上捞点儿好处。德拉科对此心中有数，除了拿他们取乐从不深交，恩宠总是来去匆匆。潘西和布雷斯是其中的常青树，哈利猜测这与他们那两个同为选帝侯的父亲有关。贝拉特里克斯也是他的座上客，她和纳西莎在场的时候整座庄园都变成了布莱克的天下，夫人们借这片小小的人间仙境重温在闺中做姑娘的时光，而这一次没有安多米达的在场。为了保留住这一点点幻想的空间，王后不会顾惜任何代价。  
不愉快的冲突只有两次。一次是哈利陪着女士们外出采摘草莓，回来时发现斯内普正把德拉科推在石墙边大声训斥。自从王储成年后，这个教导他十余年的王室教师是为数不多能真正镇住他的人之一。  
“……别误会，我不是在恭维殿下的品味。你有没有想过，那一座喷泉的造价可以让多少人吃上一顿饭多活一天？”  
“如你所言，第二天他们还是会饿死。那么我为什么要放弃我的庭院拿去赈灾呢？”   
这种不负责任的自私激怒了斯内普，他张了张嘴，瞥见哈利停在院落外，于是恨恨地压低了声音：“殿下，你要跑马也好，要好衣服好首饰也罢，那跟大兴土木不一样。你太任性了，对金钱毫无概念，不明白你一声令下对国库意味着什么，也不明白你在这个无人问津的院子上花了多少钱。”  
“你想说我跟选帝侯大人的所做作为没有区别。”  
“没错，你跟他没有区别。”  
德拉科冷笑了一声，斯内普彻底打搅了他取乐的兴致：“这话你留着去跟我母亲说吧。”  
斯内普愤愤离去，经过哈利时脚步未停，黑袍翻起一阵久久不息的波浪。  
哈利明白他说的每一句话都是对的，但从没打算要像他一样规劝德拉科。他太知道自己的情人是个怎样的二流货色，他合该是个一生无忧的二世祖，除了告诉爸爸之外一无所长，总之无论如何当不起一国之君的重任。可那又如何呢？人们无法选择自己的出身，命运降下天罚时你无力抗拒，同样的，她慷慨予以馈赠时你也无法拒绝。在错位的人生中，君王和百姓有着同等的不幸。而忠心耿耿的斯内普始终不愿正视这一点。  
所以他只是快步走上去给了德拉科一个拥抱，嘿我亲爱的殿下，捉迷藏和煮草莓酱你比较中意哪个？  
他很快就后悔给了德拉科选择的权力，当他躲在楼梯转角被该死的王子一把抱住吓得失声尖叫，随后又被他拖进更衣间用温热鲜美的草莓酱涂满了全身之后。  
“完了……王后会杀了我的。”  
哈利绝望地躺在衣帽间里，身底下的那件礼服都碎成了黏糊糊的丝缕。  
“得了吧，她最不在乎的就是钱。”  
德拉科同样，尽管他从未思考过王室取之不尽的财富究竟从何而来。  
第二次冲突则与伏地魔有关，选帝侯大人对德拉科挥金如土的行径从来不加置喙，只在某次擦肩而过时看着哈利说了句我不喜欢你的眼睛。绿色的，你知道，让我想起半夜里那些野猫。  
嘶哑的笑声从他喉管里挤出来。德拉科皱眉，哈利制止了他，笑着回了一句可我喜欢您的香水，选帝侯大人。  
那是栀子花的味道，贝拉特里克斯近来时常别在胸前。  
伏地魔离开前给了他一个意味深长的眼神。  
他在德拉科的别院度过了有史以来最温暖的冬天，哈利最大限度地利用了外交使臣的权限，一边拖延着婚宴的细节，一边无期限地在别院逗留下来。  
壁炉烧得满室春意，远道而来的客人跪坐在水貂毯上，为枕着他大腿的王储按摩头皮。王储在清明透亮的雪光中用下流话跟他开着玩笑，时不时拉下那只葱白的手，用唇齿将它濡湿把玩。然后他们胡天胡地，气喘吁吁。双手以外，他最喜欢的是哈利的声音，尤其是高潮时那种沙哑又妩媚的呻吟，呜咽般的极乐。那就像一道瑰丽的闪电从他后腰劈下去，又顺着脊背酥酥麻麻地往上爬，一直攀爬到脑海中，然后轰然炸开。  
“还是没有谈成么？”德拉科枕在他白皙的胸口，舌头有一下没一下地缠卷着那两颗饱受抚弄的浅色乳尖。  
“你仿佛很期待？”哈利不服帖的黑发被黏在汗湿的额前。  
“我还以为你很忠诚，”德拉科发出一阵尖锐的笑，“背着你效忠的小公主，每晚都跟她的未婚夫厮混在一起，那就无论如何也谈不上是个好臣子了。”  
“能不能别谈这个，我的殿下？”  
“除非你答应我下次穿着那件唐衣跟我做，坐在我身上。”他含混地说，轻轻咬了一口哈利的指尖。  
“我不穿女装！”  
“那就在马背上来一次……”  
哈利把自己的手拔出来：“殿下，你那尊贵的脑袋除了这码事就再也装不下别的了，对不对？”  
“不对，我还在想……”他狡猾地拖长了声调。  
“想什么？”  
“想怎么才能娶你做我的储妃。”  
雪下大了，松枝承受不住积雪的分量，从远处传来折落的脆响。暖阁之外，今冬其实一如既往地寒冷萧瑟。许多人的生命都会在这场大雪里凋零。他们是德拉科名义上的子民，但既然他与他们素昧平生，也就不必将那些生死放在心上。  
雪霁的夜晚他们乔装改扮，跟哈利一同驾着马车溜出宫去，流连于小酒馆和赌坊，从不落下每一场盛大的假面舞会。斯内普每每色厉内荏地替他瞒下风声，还得还上赌钱输掉的亏空。有时天色黎明还赶不回去，那也没什么要紧。他们就地叩开一户人家，讨一口水喝，借一晌好眠。德拉科把他那比王室族徽更显眼的白金色长发拢进兜帽里，跟在哈利身后自称他的家臣。  
他们对此乐此不疲，每当德拉科恭恭敬敬地管哈利叫“使臣大人”，都暗含着只有彼此才能听出来的调笑意味。他知道他在想什么。客房的门一经关上，德拉科就迫不及待地将他抵在门板上用力亲吻。哈利拼命绞住德拉科的衣襟，压抑着喉头溢出的呻吟。为了不弄脏主人家的寝具，他把名贵的大氅垫在身下，两腿大开，在德拉科灵巧的手指和口舌下情不自禁地仰起脖颈。  
“大人……”德拉科含住了他敏感的耳垂，轻轻地吹气，“你就喜欢在别人家做，对么？”  
哈利紧紧咬住下唇，德拉科恶意的气音差点就把他送上了高潮。  
不能惊动主人……  
无法出声的情事逼得他泪眼朦胧，睁眼却看见德拉科从他腿间抬起头来，微微笑着，满脸都是浓烈的情欲，食指抵在唇间比了一个“嘘”。  
这情色的一幕冲击着他的神经，他几乎要哭出来，猜想自己从此再也不可能从中规中矩的床事里获得什么乐趣了。  
哈利·波特，与德拉科·马尔福的众多罗曼史绯闻对象不同，他的名字在后世资料中几乎是透明的。当时汇聚在别院的名流们日记书信中没有他的姓名，历史专家的论文中看不见他的身影，就连最最忠诚的布莱克家族谱也对小天狼星这个异姓教子保持了空白的缄默。这不是因为他无足轻重，而恰恰印证了他与王储之间不同寻常的亲密。真相，只有真相才需要用荒诞的蜚短流长和集体性的失声来掩盖。  
一切玩乐终结在开春之前。里德尔诱使贝拉特里克斯成为选帝侯情妇的丑闻败露，起因是有人前来刺杀里德尔时贝拉不幸替他挡了刀。莱斯特兰奇大公夫人以一种相当不得体的方式撒手人寰。纳西莎怒不可遏，斯内普不失时机地提出了关于栏杆问题的疑问，而卢修斯乐得顺水推舟，伏地魔摆布国王一家的风光时日一去不返。  
这件事暴露的时机恰恰好，在多年挥霍无度后王室业已成为人人唾骂的国家蠹虫，尽管马尔福们的开销比起伏地魔的腐败而言只是冰山一角，卢修斯仍急于推出一个替死鬼来转移民众的视线。  
伏地魔被押上断头台的时候没有留下遗言，这让刽子手相当失望。他原本指望此人说一句什么隽永的名言好让自己大赚一笔的。  
哈利冷笑着说他倒是想留，你看看他的舌头还在吗？  
话音刚落那颗没有头发和鼻子的脑袋就沾着血肉滚到台前，吓得德拉科脸色煞白。刽子手耿耿于怀，一脚踢开了装头颅的竹筐，不肯给这罪人最后的体面。德拉科勉强拍着胸口说这算不了什么，小时候我还被他吓晕过。说完看见那大张的黑红口腔里只剩一条舌根，转身就把下午茶吐了个干净。  
哈利知道德拉科有多娇气，却仍然逼他来陪自己看这一场。他说你非来不可，德拉科，你非来不可。你知道是谁发现里德尔诱奸了贝拉吗？是我。你知道是谁把里德尔和贝拉幽会的时间地点透露出去的吗？是我。你知道是谁买通狱卒割了他的舌头让他有口难言吗？是我。你知道那个刺客叫什么名字吗？疯眼汉阿拉斯托·穆迪，我父母最尊敬的一位前辈。没错，他们也曾试图刺杀伏地魔，但失手了。殿下，你知道失去双亲是什么滋味吗？不，我真希望你永远不要尝到。野猫，伏地魔就是这么形容我母亲的，哈，一只野猫。邓布利多制定过更好的暗杀计划，但我偏不，我告诉疯眼汉他只需要对付贝拉一个人，应该把伏地魔交由民众和历史去制裁，他配得上这个。  
他狠狠啐了一口，唾沫和眼泪一起喷溅在地上。这一刻他活脱脱是小天狼星养大的孩子，一个陷入谵妄的疯子，新党最耀眼的后起之秀。  
德拉科完全明白了，那些他从未问出口的疑惑。比如哈利为什么会摇身一变成为格林格拉斯家的说客，却从来对促成婚事不上心。那一瞬间他有更多的问题想问，比如哈利你究竟是为什么要接近我，比如哈利你究竟喜不喜欢我。随后他在哈利的嚎啕大哭中模模糊糊地想起那句你非来不可，德拉科你非来不可。所有动摇都在非来不可四个字里迎刃而解。  
是的，他非来不可。作为储君见证奸臣的落幕，作为家人分担复仇的悲喜，作为王族感受民意的沸腾。他把哈利湿漉漉的脑袋按进怀中，强迫自己的眼睛不从伏地魔的头颅上移开。  
纳西教会他辨识红茶，挑选珠宝；卢修斯教会他如何追求心上人，如何在上流社会中混得如鱼得水，他们唯独没有教过他一国储君该是什么样子。斯内普十余年苦口婆心都没能让他有所长进，在哈利的眼泪鼻涕和周遭群众只增不减的谩骂中，他忽然感受到了王冠的重量，那时德拉科·马尔福才真正长成一个王子。  
但历史的洪流不会为等待一个人迟来的成熟而止步。伏地魔的死没能缓和王室和公民之间日益激化的矛盾。人们亲眼见证了他的惨淡收场，且惊且喜地发现这些素日高不可攀的大人物原来也是可以由自己审判的。他们体内沉睡的力量觉醒了，并从无数同胞身上汲取了成倍膨胀的自信。这种力量不经引导是相当可怕的，有时足以颠覆一个时代。  
另外几位煊赫一时的选侯们嗅到急转直下的风向，匆忙把妻子儿女悄悄安置到国外。自己背着金银细软也想跑路时被愤怒的百姓堵了个正着，罪名在贪腐之外还要再加一条叛国。于是也相继走上汤姆·里德尔的老路，其中就包括潘西的父亲帕金森大人和布雷斯的第十二任继父扎比尼大人。  
有趣的是，他们有幸和先走一步的伏地魔共享同一架断头台。这架被刽子手们亲昵地称为圣乔治安娜的断头台后来还斩断过卢修斯和纳西莎的尸体。至今人们仍然能在国家博物馆的刑具展览厅中找到它的一比一等身复刻，谁也没法解释一架普通的杀人机器何以享有如此殊荣，在那个风云变幻的年代，一切都缺乏逻辑。  
卢修斯在选帝侯七去其五的局面下一下子老了十岁，他引以为傲的头发变得像寻常老人一样灰白，终于称病不起。至于他娇滴滴的王后呢，一生都没摸到过德先生的裤脚管。因此真正的权柄已经转移到储君手中，德拉科不得不在别院中夙兴夜寐，竭力弥补由于父母在政治方面的短视而造成的种种恶果。哈利和斯内普充当了他的左膀右臂，马尔福王朝在这三个男人捉襟见肘的努力下苟延残喘着。  
婚约不了了之。即便远在他乡，黠慧如狐的政客们也能嗅到这里行将就木的气息。哈利再也没有借口过来拜谒了。延绵不绝的通信代替了日夜相伴，他们从彩笺上窥探着昔日众王族如今的处境。  
不同程度的动乱在各国相继爆发，年轻的雷古勒斯·阿克图勒斯·布莱克继位不久后就在兄长的逼迫下自戕于王座，布莱克王朝浩洋数百年的历史宣告终结。这个平平无奇的末代国王一直被学者们所忽视，直到近代翻修夏宫时才从国王的书房里发现了一个小小的暗门，里面装满了当年布莱克兄弟之间的秘密通信。雷古勒斯的死完全是一场蓄谋已久的盛大演出，他与小天狼星达成了一份悲壮的协定，愿意以性命为代价换取最大限度的和平。  
“我甘冒一死，只为在无可抗拒的洪流中，作为旧时代的象征为它殉葬。”  
这些几乎结成暗黄色板块的信纸现今就陈列在隔壁房间里，辉映着布莱克王朝最后一位继承人那颗狮子般的雄心。  
至于格林格拉斯家族就要滑头得多。哈利的猫头鹰为德拉科带来了这样的消息：“雷尔是我见过最勇敢的人之一，与我那位只知嫁女儿的君主比起来尤甚。亲爱的殿下，你知道哪里都不太平，利亚被许给了国内最有势力的贵族，对方答应为老格林格拉斯斡旋，确保最终能通过立宪来保全王族的头衔。”  
老狐狸。德拉科丢开信纸。  
前天迟些时候，宫门再度受到了一次冲击，都城的居民日日夜夜围在宫城前。他们举着农具和火把，尖叫、咒骂，焚烧草席中新故亲人的尸体，将守军的头颅高高挑在枪尖。国王一家等同于被软禁在宫中。  
古老脆弱的秩序一夜之间崩溃了。杀戮之先河一经打开，就再也不可能停下脚步，圣乔治安娜缺损的刃口在广场上渴求更多纯血的滋润。为了平息民众的怒火，德拉科不得不挽着纳西莎在露台上现身。布莱克这个姓氏已经不再拥有神圣光环了，而他们的臣民显然希望马尔福们也尽快跌下神坛。  
看见人群中突兀的几颗头盔滴下黑血，他低声对母亲说：“皇家仪仗队。我真希望可以厚葬他们，可惜我们现在自顾不暇。”  
纳西莎不明白事情为何会变成这样，她在夜风中裹紧了披风，心中唯一的念头竟是庆幸卢修斯在昏迷中不需要经受这些折辱。  
而德拉科以一种超然的平静承受了所有诘问和辱骂，白金色的长发映着流火扬在晚风里。半晌之后，向人头攒动的广场深深鞠了一躬。  
他就这样从男孩长成男人，以最不体面的方式。  
卢修斯是真的老了，侍女们跑了个精光，只剩下纳西莎亲自守在床前。她曾想典当自己的妆奁为卢修斯换一点没过期的药物，结果她从娘家带来的陪嫁夫人卷着所有珠宝一去不返。  
昏迷的第七天，卢修斯稍稍清醒了一些。他面容憔悴清癯，但仍以君临一国三十年的气度与德拉科和斯内普作了平静的告别。最后卧室里只剩下纳西莎一个人，许多年前挥别家人不远万里从格里莫宫嫁给他的小公主，正攥着手帕哭得像她刚嫁过来的第一天。  
他抬手摘掉了她的胸针，那是她浑身上下唯一的点缀了。  
“你觉得换这个怎么样？”  
那是卢修斯·马尔福在世上的最后一句话。风雨飘摇的王国是他留给儿子惟一的遗产。  
第二天愤怒的人群攻陷了王宫，试图把国王王后也拖上被告席。但他们发现王后一袭黑裙倒在国王的病榻前，手中紧紧攥着一枚以白银和翡翠打造的水仙胸针。她嘴唇发紫，死于中空针管里暗藏的微量毒药。他们以为这个女人微微上扬的僵硬笑容是对免于身首分离的命运的庆幸。  
事实上，她发现丈夫最后的礼物时，对安多米达纠缠一生的恨意才终于消弭。她想亲爱的艾达，唐克斯对你再好又有什么稀罕？他本就是你自己挑的丈夫。梅林为我选中了卢修斯，那才叫我的运道呢。  
或许是王子一夜之间失去双亲的模样太过失魂落魄，又或许是因为他从未真正继位为王，人们最终没有把德拉科投入监牢。他只是被半强迫地迁出内宫，搬往城郊一处闲置已久的行宫中，继续他形同软禁的日子。   
那大概是德拉科坐过最简陋的马车，帘子几乎是透明的，毫无尊严可言，能把围着驽马前进的人们狰狞的轮廓看得一清二楚。  
指名道姓的谩骂仿佛一巴掌当面扇过来。在此之前，他还从未自平民口中听到过自己的姓氏。那被认为是大不敬的。而那颠簸的一路上他触碰到了一直以来管中窥豹的真相。  
深宫里的女人把吃不完的蛋糕拿去喂猫，一墙之隔，每晚都有流民饿死。  
在这样一个国度，他无法想象有多少人正在饥寒交迫中咒骂着他和他的父亲。他们龇着饥饿的牙齿，咧开空虚的口腔，恨不能把“马尔福”这词咬碎嚼烂来填饱肚子。  
哈利很快就从斯内普那儿得知了最新进展。他这一次造访不再需要任何通报了，只是得格外注意避开那些不怀好意的监视。他带来了许多坏消息，包括莱姆斯·J·卢平和尼法朵拉·唐克斯·卢平勇敢的死，以及他尚在襁褓中就成了孤儿的教子。德拉科格外疼爱这个名叫泰迪的婴儿，据他说这跟哈利没有关系，只是他和这小玩意儿都刚刚死了爹娘，比较有共同语言。而哈利坚持认为他这是企图从自己这儿夺取小泰迪的第一声“爹地”。  
在一个万人坑满得像碟冒尖的意面的世道里，一切有关新生的事物都能带给人最真切的安慰。  
德拉科添了心悸的毛病，而哈利整夜整夜地失眠。他们有时安顿了泰迪之后就凑在枕头上聊天，说些有今天没明天的话。  
“对了，上次说的那件事，我想到对策了。”  
“什么事？”  
“喏，关于怎么才能跟你永远在一起，”德拉科偏过头，月光折进银灰色的眼眸里，“这样下去我会被砍头吧？想要祈求使臣大人的庇护，大概只能逃到异国娶……哦不，嫁给你。”  
哈利的呼吸顿了顿，说他好歹还是王储身份，这样求婚是否太草率了些，“订婚戒指都没有的，无本万利哦？”  
“那我买不起嘛，”德拉科就从善如流地噤声了。这样的话，即便是戏言也让他嘴里发苦，“也许以后也都买不起啦。”  
雷古勒斯的死惊醒了所有贵族的妄想。谁都不会是那个力挽狂澜的人，他们是注定要被撕下的那一页。  
枕巾从他耳边滑落下来，露出缎子般的白金长发。那是血统的象征。哈利入迷地看着那些垂坠的发丝，他曾无数次在欢爱中将手梳进那头长发，而眼下不知道有多少人想要揪着它们把德拉科的头砍下来。  
那不祥的场景让他不寒而栗。  
“那，要逃吗？”  
他小声地问，生怕隔墙有耳似的。  
“想啊，做梦都想，”德拉科更小小声地说，“那你会看不起我吗？我晓得我应该留下来跟马尔福号一起沉没的。很多人都死了，我是最不该活着的那个，就像你说雷尔舅舅是你见过最勇敢的人……我也想在你面前表现一次，好让你觉得我很伟大……”他垂下头去，半是柔情半是羞愧，“可我真的很害怕。我怎么办啊？”  
“你？你当然是我见过最怂的人，”哈利不假思索，“别等了，没有之一。”  
“哎呀，”德拉科把头埋进他肩窝里，发出一声挫败的叹息，“我就知道。”  
哈利亲吻他的发旋，那儿有股枸橼的香气，“可你也是我最喜欢的人，这你知不知道？”  
他等了老半天没有等到德拉科任何回应，慢慢地觉出锁骨一片湿热。他这位殿下是真的很没用，但哈利没有把这句话说出口。这段时间他们都经历了太多，幸而命运在收回一切馈赠的同时，还肯仁慈地把他们赐予彼此。  
贪生怕死，人之常情。  
为了策划这一生一次的逃亡，他们动用了毕生的才能和积蓄。  
几天之后，一辆破旧的马车停在行宫的花木掩映中，所有细软都被藏了进去。斯内普找来一具与德拉科身量相近的尸体，唯独他的发色实在太显眼，只有火焚才能蒙混过关。  
流言不胫而走，王储扬言要带着自己暗藏的军队冲回王宫，此刻的韬光养晦只是为了让各路人马自相残杀而已。驻守行宫周围的民兵都怒不可遏，终于在一天晚上，他们决定把行宫中的祸根吊死。可就在暴怒的人群接近花园的时候，窜天高的火焰从里面烧了起来。  
人们面面相觑，猜测是谁第一个将火把投进去的。随后，有人找来火油，他们如同狂欢一般纷纷把手中的松明投进那座枯朽的行宫，浸透火油的木质结构摧枯拉朽地倒了下来。  
为了防止王储逃跑，他们守住了每一个出口，只除了最初着火的地方，花园。那里的烟熏太厉害，没人待得住。于是一辆不起眼的小马车迅速从花园的偏门驶了出去，沿着国界线的方向消失在夜色中。  
几乎所有人都算到了王储意图逃跑，通往邻国的关卡都盘查得很紧。为了免受不名誉的耻辱，整辆马车甚至都浸饱了火油。有好几次，他们差一点儿就要被认出来了。  
“请不要吓到我的妻子和孩子，”马车里传来清晰而严厉的声音，“我有外交豁免。”  
但地方上的小头目不把哈利的外交证件放在眼里，坚持要求他们开门下车。哈利出面交涉，那人却不依不饶，非得检查马车里的所有乘客。  
德拉科把母亲的披风罩在肩头，满头金发披散下来遮住侧脸，泰迪被他抱在怀中。或许是他太过紧张，小小的孩子被掐得嘤咛了一声。  
那些民兵已经用撬棍打开了一条缝隙，依稀可以瞥见马车里的高瘦女人，哈利几乎绝望了。这时泰迪忽然抓着德拉科的发梢，幼嫩而清楚地冒出一句“妈咪”。  
妈咪，不是爹地。  
这居然成了他学会的第一个词。  
民兵狐疑地看了他们一眼，已经半只踏上马车的长靴又缩了回去。  
哈利心口剧烈跳动着，“砰”地阖上锁。  
“你们吵醒了我的儿子！”他相当生气地说着，握着缰辔催动了那匹老马。  
德拉科无声地俯身过去，他们在末日的帷幕下绝望地亲吻，把所有恐惧以吻封缄。  
好在斯内普在都城中不遗余力地传播德拉科的死讯，对着一具陌生的尸体哭得泣不成声，才令他们接下来的路程化险为夷。  
熹光照在湖中央的国界碑上，逃出生天的两人不顾汗臭、疲惫和饥饿，四片干涸的嘴唇贴在一起汲取一点温暖。  
漫长的一吻中，德拉科忽然觉得他这一生其实都是在马车上度过的。小时候跟随父母出宫巡游，接受众人的爱戴和欢呼；也曾乘着哈利的马车悄然出宫，在小酒馆里度过一个又一个荒唐火热的夜晚；前不久被迫迁入行宫，马车薄薄的木板拦不住四周涌入的咒骂和粪水。而现在他一文不名地坐在这辆狭小的马车里，身边是他这一生最重要的人。  
他们紧紧拥抱在一起，像两条从伊甸园逃出的蛇，几乎把车子折腾得散了架。远处传来天鹅拍水的声音。  
前尘旧事俱往矣。  
时至今日，研究断代史的学者们已经不可能从任何文献或物件上探寻这段不可思议的轶闻了。每年都不乏新的论调，提出德拉科·马尔福可能的去向，但始终拿不出有力的证据去论证或证伪。至于哈利·波特，在史书中那只是个微不足道的名字，一名小角色，一个隐形人。  
事实上，没有人确切地知道他们是如何相爱相许。只有在两人往来不断的私人信件中，可以看到每一封都以“无限爱意”作结。短短四字承载了生命全部的重量。  
如今这些珍贵的书信被主人的后代妥善保管着，不属于任何一家博物馆或研究所。它不被公开，亦不为世人所知。正如世人无从得知，当德拉科曾经的未婚妻出嫁时，他也曾在人群中默默注视着她的致意。  
遍身漆金的驷乘马车从自动分开的人群中缓缓驶来，就像摩西走过红海。年轻美丽的异国公主身着嫁衣，掀起绣帘一角，向民众微笑挥手。  
“后悔吗？”哈利轻声问，“她本该是你的王后。”  
德拉科悄悄扣住了哈利的手，看着她仪态万方地驶了过去，驶向西奥多·诺特的府邸。他说她不是，波特，你才是我的救世主。

Ⅲ  
“总之，就是这样。”  
道格拉斯这句话把我猛地拖回到夏宫的展示厅中，我的眼前仍是那面写满人名的族谱墙。就在前不久，他们中的许多人都在道格拉斯的叙述中得以短暂地复活，为我演出了一幕异常真实的秘史。  
“嘿，梅丽，你被我的故事迷住了，是吗？”他张开五指在我眼前晃了晃，露出善意的笑容。  
我竭力驱散掉脑海中行走的贵族们，“抱歉，我想最好的传记作家也不会给出你这样的答案。”  
他看起来很高兴，再一次向我伸出手：“我在离这儿不远的霍格沃兹大学当历史系讲师，你来这儿旅行，可不能错过我们的甜品。”  
我欣然握上他的手：“你总是那么好客吗？”  
“不，对你例外。”  
我在道格拉斯的推荐之下点了蜂蜜公爵甜品店里最出名的柠檬奶油霜糖甜甜圈。呕，甜得掉牙。  
“你管这叫好吃？”我捂着嘴巴，“它浓缩了我这一个月的糖分！”  
他大笑起来，引来许多大学生好奇的目光。不知道为什么，他们似乎都在笑话我。  
“没有恶意，”他连声安慰我，“如果你觉得你的甜甜圈特别甜，恭喜你梅丽，你吃到了邓布利多限定同款，每周只有一位幸运儿能尝到这种校长级甜度。据传历史上的阿不思·邓布利多特别嗜糖，你瞧，霍格沃兹的学生都很羡慕你！”  
见鬼的羡慕。我捂住隐隐作痛的牙，“吃了能像他一样睿智吗？”  
“不能，”道格拉斯咧开嘴，把我的脸转到玻璃窗前，“吃一口会像他一样在下巴上长满白胡子。”  
难怪。我看着倒影里半张脸都被霜糖覆盖的自己，忍不住也跟着大笑起来。  
“我不明白，”喝完咖啡后，我鼓起勇气提出了一个从故事中途就开始困扰我的疑问，“无意冒犯。可是…既然信件是不公开的，你又是从何得知这一切呢？”  
他沉默了一会儿，褐色的眼睛从镜片后认真地注视着我，旋即流露出一点儿慧黠的神气，“梅丽，我母亲结婚之前，娘家是姓卢平的。”  
那一期的稿子我最终用布莱克三姐妹之间的爱怨情仇混了过去。此后的数年间，道格拉斯一直鼓励我把那天的故事落成文章，我当然明白那会帮助我的事业更上一层，但我没有这么做。尤其是当我亲眼见过那些信笺之后，更坚定了把这个秘密继续保有下去的念头。有些故事的存在是为了让人们代代相传，而有些不是，比如我所知道的这一个。真正的相爱是沉默的，它不适合被观赏，更不应该被展览。  
道格拉斯完全同意我的看法，所以他从来也没有想过要把这些家书当成自己在学界平步青云的踏脚石。这大概就是我们俩大半辈子都无甚成就的原因。四十年过去，我的牙已经没剩下几颗原装的了。至于道格拉斯，现在他正把一块糖分爆炸的柠檬奶油霜糖甜甜圈端到我床前呢。  
FIN.


End file.
